Healing Hearts Saying Goodbye
by Kylie18
Summary: David and Bianca share the goodbye they should have on the show, oh, and Miranda too.


I had to give them the ending MMT refuesed to. David and Bianca deserved so much more then what MMT ended them with. This is how it should have gone. Andyes, I still believe that David desereved to hold Miranda once, as Miranda.

I wrote this last year, but since it will be a year since Bianca left, I thought I would repost. Hope you like.

**Speaking From the Heart (Saying Goodbye)**  
**Category:** Bianca and Miranda/David and Bianca  
**Rating:** G but I'll go PG just because that's always the safer rating.  
**Summary:** Sometimes goodbye is all you need to hear.

Miranda looked up at her mommy, smiling her brightest two toothed smile.

" I know you'll love it." Bianca cooed, bouncing her gently.  
Miranda seemed to agree, grabbing the brochure out of her mommy's hand. She laughed sweetly, raising the crinkled paper up to her mouth.

Bianca laughed kissing the top Miranda's head, " It's even prettier if you look at the pictures, sweetheart, not eat them." She smiled as she tried to pry the paper from Miranda's chubby little hand.

After a brief tug-of-war, Bianca finally pulled the now not only crinkled but wet Paris brochure out of Miranda's hand.

Miranda let out a quick angry cry, upset that her mommy had once again taken another toy from her.

" I know you're getting new teeth, my love, but paper isn't a teething ring." She laughed, wrapping her arms around Miranda before standing up.

Miranda bounced in her arms, smiling and clapping as Bianca set her down in her playpen, " I won't take this from you, I promise." She smiled, Miranda looking up at her as she snatched the object from Bianca. " A few more minutes of play time, and then bedtime. We have a long day tomorrow."

Miranda smiled back at her, the teething toy in her mouth. Bianca shook her head, turning around. She was still hours from being done packing, " When you get big enough, you're going to have to help me with stuff like this." Bianca told Miranda, her back to the giggling toddler.

The doorbell ringing seemed to startle them both. " Company?" She smiled at Miranda shrugging as she walked towards the door. " Who is it?" She asked, her hand on the doorknob.

No one answered, and she opened her mouth to ask again, when she finally got a response.

" David." She heard him say.

She looked over her shoulder at Miranda, and then back at the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

David smiled hesitantly at her. " Hey." He said softly.

" David." She said back to him, her voice emotionless. " What do you want?" She asked cutting straight to the point.

" I ummm...I heard that you're taking a job in Paris. You're leaving tomorrow?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
Bianca nodded quickly, refusing to look at him. " What do you want, David?" She asked again, not in the mood for small talk.

" To say goodbye." He told her honestly.

She nodded again, finally looking at him. " Oh, I see you wanted to come here, say you're sorry, clear you conscience. See if you could get me to forgive and forget. You couldn't stand it if I left here still angry with you." She replied bitterly, " That's not going to happen, David. I'm not going to forgive and forget just so that you can feel better about yourself. Goodnight." She said and started to close the door.

" I don't want you to forgive me, Bianca. I can't forgive myself." He told her, gently holding the door so that she couldn't shut it. " I know I've said I'm sorry, and that you don't believe it. But I wanted the chance to explain myself, to say I'm sorry without any type of ulterior motive, or anyone prodding me. I think I owe you that."

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She stepped forward, and opened up the door, standing with her back against it as she held it open for him. " I have to pack, and Miranda needs to go to bed, so please say what you have to and then leave." She told him, her back to him as she closed the door.

David nodded, his eyes on Miranda. " She's getting so big. Is she taking steps yet?" He asked, still looking Miranda. Miranda smiled at him, over the top bar of her playpen. She'd pulled herself up and was leaning against the frame.

" That's really none of your business." She told him, a bit more bitingly then she'd intended. " You lost all right to be a part of her life when you lied to me...and to her."

He nodded, finally tearing his eyes off Miranda. He looked at Bianca, who took a few steps towards him. " Bianca..."

" Why?" She asked cutting him off. She was looking at him now, looking him straight in the eyes, demanding the truth.  
He shook his head, slowly running a hand through his hair. " I don't know why, Bianca. It all happened so fast. One minute I had the proof that Bess was really Miranda, and the next I was Babe's father." He took a deep breath, watching as she crossed her arms. " I was caught in the middle. I wanted to tell you the truth the minute I knew, you have to believe that Bianca."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. " Krystal was using Babe against me. She was threatening to take Babe out of the country, take her away from me before I even got to know her." He said shaking his head, " I know that's not an excuse, and in the end I'm responsible for my own choices."  
Bianca nodded, her stiff stance softening, just slightly.

" Bianca, you were going to get Miranda back. I would have made sure of it. I would have never let her be raised a Chandler." He told her, his voice filled with so much honesty that even Bianca couldn't doubt it.

She nodded, " Why didn't you tell me, David?" She asked taking another step towards him. " I would have done anything you asked me to do, anything to protect Babe and get her away from JR." She told him, her voice filled with tears despite the fact that she fighting them with everything she had. " All you had to do was tell me, David. I could have kept quiet, I could have even let Babe continue to raise Miranda as "Bess", until they were safe. Why didn't you have faith in me? Why didn't you trust me not to just take Miranda and run to the police?" She questioned, finally shedding her tears.

David stared at her, tears welling in his own eyes. He didn't know how to answer her, why hadn't he thought of something like this? Why had he made himself choose one girl over the other when it was obvious that it didn't have to be that way. He shook his head slowly, " I don't know how to answer that Bianca." He told her as honestly as he knew how. " I didn't keep the truth from you because I don't love you as much as I love Babe, Bianca that's so far from the truth." He said softly, his voice suddenly shaky. " I know I could have, should have..." He corrected, " done so much more to help both of you right what Paul Cramer had done. But I got lost in it all. I had a second chance, a chance to be the father I never got to be with Leora. I couldn't fathom losing Babe too."

Bianca opened her mouth, ready to tear into him some more, but couldn't seem to find the words. She couldn't control her tears anymore, and was letting them fall. They just looked at each other for a few moments, not sure what to say next.

Miranda laughed from behind them, throwing her toy in David's direction. He turned to look at her, and she bounced on her feet, clapping happily. He laughed kneeling down to pick up the teething ring. " I think this is yours." He said sweetly, kneeling in front of the amused little girl. Miranda reached out and took the toy, smiling a smile he knew all to well. " She has Erica's smile." He said over his shoulder.

Bianca nodded, moving to stand behind him. Miranda tossed the toy again, enjoying the game. " She's definitely a Kane woman...irresistible." He laughed handing it back to Miranda.

" She likes you." Bianca finally managed to choke out.

David froze, his eyes still locked on Miranda. Miranda put the ring in her mouth, holding it with one hand. She reached out and put her other hand on David's face. Laughing as she patted his face.

" Actually..." Bianca started softly, " I think she's missed you." She added, realizing for the first time that David had been "Bess" grandfather. " I'm sure you two were very close."

David didn't respond, he just keeping looking at Miranda, smiling at the little miracle in front of him. " I'm glad she had you. Someone to watch out for her, who saw the Chandler's for who they really are." She said, surprising herself with the statement.

" Don't be." He finally said, almost in a whisper. " I let her down on many occasions. I let Adam and JR leave with her. Bianca, I've never even held her."

" Why?" She asked, completely confused.

He shook his head, " Guilt." He told her sadly.

Bianca didn't say anything, as she moved to the side of Miranda's playpen. Miranda lit up at the sight of her mommy, and pulled herself towards Bianca. Bianca smiled, and scooped her up. David watched confused as Bianca and Miranda stood over him.

He stood up slowly, still not sure what Bianca was doing. " Would you like to hold her?" She asked softly, tears still in her eyes.

He didn't say anything, not sure he deserved the honor of holding the little princess in front of him. " Despite everything that's happened, David, you're a very big reason why she's here. If you wouldn't have been with me during my pregnancy, if you hadn't have been my rock I don't know that I would have been able to fall in love with her the way I did."

David nodded, stunned by her words.

" I wanted you to be a part of her life. I wanted her to count on you the way I did." She admitted tearfully, " I think you at least deserve the chance to hold her once...to say goodbye." She told him, looking down at Miranda.

She smiled at Bianca, and seemed to read her mind, turning and holding out her arms to David.

He still wasn't convinced that he deserved this right, but was grateful no less. He reached out tentatively, and took the smiling little girl into his arms.

Miranda looked up at him, her face blank. She seemed to be studying his face, seeing if he was someone she could trust enough to hold her. A few seconds later, and she seemed confident that he was a friend and smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder.

David patted her back gently, completely lost in the sweet way she smelled, the way her chest rose and fell under his hand. She moved a little, and released a tired sigh. He looked up at Bianca, a signal tear managing to fall down his cheek.

" Bianca, I..." He started, but she shook her head smiling tearfully at him.

" No matter what has happened David, I'm still very grateful that you've been in my life." She told him softly, tearfully, honestly. " Mom once told me that no one else in Pine Valley trusted you, and they shouldn't." She admitted, both of them laughing wryly. " But she said that we could trust you. And I'm not sorry that I did. I'm not sorry that I knew you, or that we were so close."

David listened quietly, looking at her through tear filled eyes, Miranda drifting off to sleep, content in his arms. " I will never forget what you did, and I'm not sure I can forgive either. But I will always love you, and owe you my and Miranda's life."

" Bianca...I don't know what to say to you." He choked out.

She shook her head, and smiled at her sleeping little angel, and gently took her out of David's arms. Miranda let out an agitated sigh, not happy about being moved. Bianca settled her back in her arms, before looking back up at David, tears staining her cheeks. " How about goodbye?" She said softly, smiling through her tears.

He nodded, taking a step towards her. He raised a soft hand to her face, " Goodbye, Bianca. Have a wonderful time in Paris. You make sure that Miranda has the best of the best, she deserves it." She nodded, crying softly. " Never take a moment with her for granted. And live everyday with her to the fullest. You deserve a happy ending Bianca, and I'm so happy that it's all worked out."

He moved his hand, from her cheek and slid it down to Miranda's chest. " Take care of your, Mommy for us." She smiled up at him, still sound asleep.

David looked at them for a few more moments, before slowly turning around. He didn't look back, not tell he got to the door. He stopped, his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder. Bianca was still crying, but smiled at him. He wanted that to be the last image he had of the the two of them...happy, content and together..the way they were meant to be.

**The End**


End file.
